What Went Wrong?
by DramaQueenA2AFan
Summary: Follow on from the shooting of series 8. Alex wakes up but everything has changed...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

She was slowly gaining consciousness, she could them, who ever they were, and she could hear their voices muttering quietly. She had no idea where she was she tried to speak, but her dry throat would not allow her to

"Mum?" a concerned, familiar voice came. She could see a fuzzy figure

"Molly?" Alex whispered, the figure cleared, to her disappointment it was not the person she wanted it to be.

"Ma'am? It's Shaz, remember? And Chris, Ray" as she spoke Alex vaguely saw the figure point out two other figures, somehow she didn't know where she was, although she knew she should.

Another voice came "that's it now I'm afraid, times up, get back to your day job" this voice was definitely unfamiliar to Alex.

"OK, come on you two" said the female to the others, she then whispered to Alex "See you tomorrow Ma'am" with that they all left. She was alone. Very alone, and still very clueless as to where she was, she wanted to call out but she didn't know who to call, or what to say.

*

Things looked a lot clearer now, she was waking up, still no clue where she was or why her stomach hurt so much. One word kept creeping into her mind 'Gene', why did that one word mean so much? And who were the figures she barely saw before? She had so many burning questions and no one to answer them. She wanted to move, to get up and find the answers, but moving hurt too much. But why did it? Nothing was making sense, and in Alex's head everything had to make sense, she had to make connections. One question began to burn so much and hurt so much too, where was Molly and why didn't the figures know who she was?

Alex felt drowsy; she let her eyelids close as she drifted into her world of questions… Suddenly she felt to large cold hands on both her shoulders, the hands shook her, she didn't want to look, afraid of what she might see if she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unannounced Visitor

He shook her, calling to her to wake up "Wake up! Bolly please! They're bloody after me! I really need you to wake up!" she knew that voice, his was more familiar than the previous ones, why was that? Who was he? She decided those were questions that could be answered right now, so she did what she was afraid of. She opened her eyes.

There he was like an angel to her eyes, he was staring at her, and she stared back in amazement. _I must be mad, or dreaming, or worse! Mad and dreaming!_ She continued to look, still confused as to why he was so familiar and no one else was. She felt close to him, she trusted him _Alex you have no idea who he is and yet you trust him. Definitely mad_. The fact she believed she was mad didn't stop her wondering where he had come from.

"Bolls, why are you staring at me like that?" His voice like music to her ears. _Why? Why am I doing this?!_ "Bolly stop it now! I need serious now! They're all bloody after me 'cause I shot ya, but I didn't shoot… well I did I mean I didn't… ah you know what I mean." He looked at her, more closely this time "do you even remember?" this was her chance to speak ask her questions. Which to start with? Would her voice even allow her to speak?

"I know you, but I don't. You're more familiar to me than the others, but I couldn't really see them anyway."

"What others?" concern fell on his face

"The others that were here… err… Shaz I think and to others, men I think… I can't really remember."

"Bolls I really need you to. My neck is on the bloody line here. You know I would never shoot you don't ya?"

"How can I know that? I don't know who you are" she became frustrated at this, she needed to remember him, there was a reason for his familiarity.

"Gene, remember?" _Gene!_ The only word she connected with the place she was in, the only word she could think of _that's why he is so familiar! _But did she really remember him or just his name?

"Bolls please! This is bloody important! I could lose me bloody job! They're after me Bolly, because of a mistake! You need to remember!"

"Who's after you?"

"Chris, Ray, Shaz, bloody anyone, everyone! They all want justice for you!"

"I think you should calm down and stop shouting, because the nurses will hear you" He looked at her the way he always did "Bolls I don't care if they find me I just want you to remember, remember the scum we drag off the street and into a cell, remember every night in Luigis drinking his house rubbish, remember all the fights we had, our difference of opinions…" she cut him off

"Remember the feelings we share?" he looked at her shocked. Did she really know how he felt about her? "Well?" he just looked at her not knowing what to say, she smiled "I think I can remember a bit. Chris and Shaz are getting married?" he nodded "Ray… he isn't with anyone prefers to spread himself around" with that they both laughed, their eyes met.

Voices came from outside the door, Chris and Shaz had come back. Was it really the next morning? Alex looked back to where Gene had been, but he was gone. Her heart sank she may not remember what happened right at that present moment, but she would remember if only to save him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bad Move

"Ma'am, you're awake" Shaz beamed as both she and Chris walked through the door, "We've come see how you are" she smiled again, Alex barely managed a smile, knowing what she knew

"Where's Ray today?" she asked trying to sound like she knew who he was

"He couldn't make it today Ma'am, but you got me 'n' Shazzar instead" answer Chris also smiled, this unnerved Alex, they both seemed too suspicious.

The three sat in silence looking around the room, Alex tried to avoid eye contact with either of them. Then Shaz broke the silence "Have you seen the Guv?" Alex knew what she was really asking with that question

"No, I haven't seen him, sorry Shaz" Alex decided to push a little further "Where is he? I thought he would have been at least once." Chris butted in

"None of us know where he is"

"Why? What's happened?"

"Well Ma'am he err well as you probably know he shot you" Shaz continued struggling to find the right words to say "Well you see we all thought he was trying to kill you… like he threatened, so err… well… err we have err… been sort of trying to arrest him" she smiled an awkward smile knowing the news would not go down well, hearing this Alex flipped

"What! Gene wouldn't do that!"

"But he did shoot you Ma'am"

"Yes Chris. Accidentally! How could you do this? He is your DCI!"

"Ma'am I think you should calm down you might make yourself worse" this was Shaz's feeble attempt at redeeming what she had said.

"No I need the two of you to leave… now!" as they both rushed through the door Alex instantly felt guilty.

*

Her memories were slowly coming back; she could just about remember the team at CID and Luigi. But she couldn't get over the fact that everyone actually believed Gene could kill her; _don't they have anything better to do than hunt innocent men? Isn't there enough scum out there without them chasing innocent people_? Everything all started to get to her, Gene on the run, CID after him, the fact she remembered barely anything, she missed Molly and she just wanted to get out of the hospital bed she had to stay in, so she could find Gene and tell everyone to stop. Unfortunately that wasn't happening any time soon, which annoyed her even more. Alex lay on her bed sobbing at all the things she wanted to change but couldn't, she needed someone who could really talk to, she could talk to Gene but never fully he wouldn't understand, and as she remembered he wouldn't believe her. It was doing her no good talking to a Molly that wasn't really there, she needed a release, but that was something else she couldn't have.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Aftermath

A few months had gone by; Alex was coming out of hospital. During the time after shouting at Chris and Shaz, she had no visits from them or Ray. Gene never appeared at her side as he did that night, she had become completely alone _it's all my fault, they hate me, they hate Gene, I could have done something… I should have done something._ But the no matter how angry she was at herself she couldn't shake the pain of losing them all, CID and Luigi were all she had in this world, the world she didn't belong in.

Alex remembered just about everything now, that added to her pain, the memory of Jenette somehow managing to separate Alex and Gene, she managed to destroy a bond as close as theirs, how did that happen? Alex would never know, but what she did know was she had to set everything straight, and to do that she had to start at the place she was dreading. Fenchurch East.

*

DCI Harrison was very proud of himself, sitting in Gene's chair, in Gene's station, in Gene's neck of the woods. Yes he was very proud, and the best part, he played no part in how he got all this. Gene was on the run for shooting someone, Harrison believed, he respected and cared for. Apparently he was wrong.

The team hated having Harrison as there DCI he belonged at Fenchurch West, not East. They missed Gene even though he shot their DI, someone Shaz ad Chris, especially, looked up to. After Alex's outburst of anger at Chris and Shaz a few months previous they had been very unsure if Gene had actually shot her, they even told Ray. He wouldn't listen to them; he was the only one who liked the new DCI, the reason? Harrison got Ray a promotion to DI. Shaz and Chris were on their own. They felt awful; they needed to find Gene and bring him back, set things right.

*

Not too far away Alex was having the same idea, as she stood outside the station debating whether or not to enter. After all it wasn't familiar anymore, He wasn't there and she knew it.

She slowly walked up the steps, just as she got to the door Chris and Shaz came rushing out. "Where's the fire?" Alex asked them

"Oh sorry Ma'am didn't realise you were there, me 'n' Shazzar are going look for the Guv, Harrison is stuck up… the Guv may have shot you Ma'am but I would prefer him be DCI than Harrison."

"Where's Ray doesn't he feel the same?"

"Not since Harrison helped get him promoted" Chris sulked as he said this

"Ray! Promoted!"

"Yep, its DI now, and he couldn't be further up Harrison's arse!"

"Chris I think you should calm down now, we will find Gene together, but first we need to find anything they may think they have on him. Shaz can you get into the evidence room? I don't think they will let me in straight away."

"I could try Ma'am"

"Try hard Shaz, me and Chris will wait for you in Luigis." Shaz went back into the station looking rather worried "Chris, you and I will go and find out what Luigi knows, if anything at all."

"Roger that." They both casually walked over the road and into Luigis.

The moment they walked in they were greeted with the welcoming smile of Luigi, Alex suddenly felt at home again, both she and Chris returned the smile and got down to business.

*

Shaz went back to her desk and tried to think of an excuse to get into the evidence room, as she looked through the papers on her desk for the excuse, Ray walked over to her "Where's lover boy gone eh? I need him"

"He's gone for a walk, clear his head"

"His head couldn't get no clearer, well he better hurry up!" with that he walked into the DCI's office. Shaz found her excuse for the evidence room, and she took her chance before Ray or Harrison had a chance to come out of the office.

She rushed down the corridor, looking for the door she needed, it seemed further away today, probably because she needed to be there but had no real reason.

*

Shaz found nothing of use in the evidence room, so left the station as quickly as she could. She broke into a run the moment she got out of the door, she ran across to Luigis.

"Did you find anything?" Alex greeted her with

"No sorry Ma'am, if there is anything, it's not in there."

"Well we appear to be at a loss, no one knows anything. How can we find him?" they all stopped and thought. Then Ray appeared at the door

"Funny walk, what did you do walk straight over the road, or did you take the long way, don the street and over the road?"

"What?" they said together

"Chris get your skinny arse back to the station I need you on a job"

"Ray that's a bit abrupt" Alex exclaimed noticing his new promotion had gone straight to his head

"Yea well the Guv is breathing down my neck!"

"Gene's back then?"

"No. DCI Harrison. And he wants to meet you Drake" Alex was shocked she wasn't used to Ray being quite so rude. They all decided it would be better to not draw attention to what they were up to so without further argument they all left walking across the road to Fenchurch East. Like they were walked to their deaths.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: DCI Harrison

Alex walked into the room she had walked into so many times, it led to the office that no longer belonged to Gene, but to a stranger, one she was not keen on meeting.

"Ah DI Drake I presume" said a very unfamiliar voice, but Alex knew who it was "I'm your DCI, George Harrison, but everyone calls me Guv" _There's a few thing I would like to call you. None of them involve the word Guv!._ "I believe you know the rest of the team?"

"Very well. Or so I thought" Harrison looked at her, but brushed the comment off.

"Right well Granger, get to work typing those up" he handed several files; Shaz was not at all impressed with the work load. "Chris, Ray needs you on a job so you go with him"

"What about me?" Alex piped up realising she was being left out of something she would normally be involved in

"You DI Drake can familiarise yourself with the station again, it's been a while since you were last here. Then I would like to get to know you a little better. I pride myself in knowing my team" with that he smiled a strange smile and went into his office. What was he up to? Why was he so keen to know Alex? _Does he know something? About Gene maybe?_ Alex was confused and needed help. She needed to find Gene before it was too late. Before things were anymore past normal, whatever normal was in this world.

Alex wandered aimlessly around the station; doing anything she could to avoid going to see Harrison. Suddenly Alex was in a females grip, but she wasn't, she could see the female as though she was standing in front of her, she realised it was a memory. She couldn't hear clearly what was being said, but she saw herself scream, the female shot, Alex saw the bullet barely miss Gene. The next seemed to go in slow motion, Alex saw Gene pull the trigger as he ducked to avoid the bullet flying towards him, she watched the bullet hit her, she then watched as she saw the look of regret on Gene's face.

She remembered what happened. Gene didn't shoot her, at least not on purpose like everyone had assumed, Alex could save him, bring him back and fix everything. How? Was the only question that remained.

Alex decided it was time to get to know Harrison, especially how much he knew about the situation, if she could get close to him maybe she could help Gene.

Alex gracefully walked into Harrison's office, the way she always did when it was Gene's. She looked at Harrison sitting in Gene's chair, how she missed him, and wanted him back. But now was not the time to dwell on Gene she had a job to do.

"DCI Harrison, you wanted to see me when I had become familiar with the station?" Alex asked trying not to sound annoyed

"Yes DI Drake, I'm glad you could make it." he smiled a sinister smile, she didn't like him, he wasn't Gene. "I was wondering DI Drake if you could take a look at a case for me" she didn't like the idea of spending time with the new DCI.

"What's happened?"

"There's been a murder" Alex shuddered at this comment _What if… no it can't be._ Alex became worried she didn't know what to expect but she agreed. "Ill go and fetch the report." With that he left. Finally Alex was alone in his office; she didn't know how much time she would have, she quickly looked through the drawers, she found nothing, she then reached the final drawer, it was locked _what's in there, what's he hiding?_ Alex was determined to find out what was in that drawer. Harrison still wasn't back, so Alex decided to do what she knew best, she went rooting through his bin. While she was looking she heard a deep cough, she slowly looked up to meet the eyes of her new DCI "What are you doing DI Drake?"

"I was err… well… I was… looking… for a pen" she answered relieved she came up with an answer at all, but hoping he wouldn't figure out what she really was doing.

"You were looking for a pen in the bin?"

"I mean I dropped a pen in the bin and I was looking for that one"

"Really?" Harrison appeared to not believe her.

"Can I please go home? I'm not feeling to well, ill look at the file tomorrow" Alex didn't wait for an answer instead she smiled and left as quickly as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Discovery

Night seemed to fall very quickly, Alex sat at her window. There was nothing on the TV, there never was. So at the window she sat, not really sure what she was looking for, until… Harrison left the station. Alex knew this was her chance to get into that drawer and continue her root through his bin.

Alex cautiously walked over to the station, being careful, making sure Harrison really had left. She careful walked down the corridor, and into his office. He had left the door unlocked; did that mean he was coming back? Well she had gotten this far. She knew she couldn't empty the bin, how would she explain that if he came back? So she just looked through everything, hoping to find something to help her.

She found nothing, she tried the locked drawer, it was still locked "shit!" she needed to find the key, or at least a way into it. She looked all around the office for the key, she checked the other drawers again, properly this time, she checked all over the desk. She looked up not knowing what to do, and almost like some higher being was helping her, there they were hanging from a dart pinned to the dart board. She quickly pulled the keys off the board and rushed back to desk. She stopped for a moment remembering Gene playing darts on that board, remembering how he would use his desk as a prop for his feet, remembering the countless conversations, fights, they had had in that office, it made her sad but happy to think of him.

She opened the drawer, and there was a file marked 'confidential'. Instead of reading the file there, she locked the drawer put the keys back and took the file back to her flat, she had been there long enough. Harrison was sure to turn up at any minute.

She got back to the flat; she opened the file and was shocked at what she had found. The file was on Gene. As she looked through she saw that in this file were all the mistakes he had made, running the gypsy over, cuing the pool ball into the man, bribing, stealing evidence, and finally shooting Alex _someone has been very busy_ "Oh Gene how the hell am I supposed to fix this? I can clear you of shooting me, but everything else? How do I do that?" she knew no one would answer, all she needed was his voice to comfort her. She really had no idea what to do. She also had no idea how to find him.

The next morning Alex awoke to find the file all over her floor. She quickly picked it all up _There is no way I can get this back into that drawer today_ maybe keeping it would help Gene, but would it really? She needed him, she needed him to help her, she needed him to comfort her, she needed him to make her laugh, and she even needed him to shout at her. Gene was who she needed and Gene was who, she was afraid, she would never find.

A knock came at the door, Alex quickly hid the file under sofa so whoever it was wouldn't find it, for all she knew it was Harrison checking up on her, she wasn't late so hopefully it wasn't him. The only way she would know would be to answer the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the comments i'm really glad to be starting this up again sorry its taken so long to carry on.

But here we are continued

Comments more than welcome!

Thanks again for your patience :D

xx Tasha xx

Chapter 7: The Meeting

Alex slowly opened the door to find Chris and Shaz standing there smiling. She didn't think there was anything to smile about but she returned the gesture. "Mornin' Ma'am" Chris greeted her with

"Me and Chris have a surprise for you" Shaz said with a smile

"Really?" Alex was confused but also intrigued. What could they possible have for her?

"Yep, Chris and me, well we did some digging…"

"And we know where the Guv is" Chris finished for her. Alex's smile became real

"Really? Where?" She was excited she could finally talk to him; maybe he could help her with this mess they were all in

"Tonight Ma'am, the Guv told us to take you tonight…" Shaz began

"That way Harrison won't get superst… err; he won't think we're up to something funny" with that they all continued with their work and Alex sat waiting for the day to pass.

The day was going far to slow for Alex, it didn't help that Harrison wouldn't let her out, probably because of the bin incident, after all how many people rooting through bins? He was clearly cautious, he also did his best to keep her out of his office. She just hoped he didn't know that the file was missing.

By the end of the day Alex had forgotten about the file, all she wanted was to see Gene, and get him out of this terrible mess which he found himself in, along with everyone else. Shaz smiled at Alex and nodded the head towards the clock. Alex realised it was home time. She jumped up full or excitement and raring to go, finally she could see Gene. Harrison came out of his office

"And where do you think you're going DI Drake?"

"Er Sir, its time to go, it's six o'clock."

"And your point is?" Alex sat back down, she was so upset she had to fight the tears. Shaz looked at her trying to convey comfort in her eyes, Alex smiled a feeble smile. She had spent the day wanting to see Gene and now she wasn't going to be able to.

Eight o'clock came and finally Harrison allowed everyone to leave. He had had no reason to keep them in the first place they had spent the last two hours doing nothing but sitting and watching the seconds go by. Alex tried not to show her joy, she casually left the office. She went with Chris and Shaz who drove her to Gene's hideout. It took them an hour to get there, Alex had no idea where it was. It looked like it was in the middle of nowhere, a house randomly placed almost as if it was shouting 'I am the perfect place to hide' She looked at it sadly, how long had Gene been hiding in this dump. She didn't know what she would find when she finally saw Gene Hunt and this terrified her.

She slowly got out of the car, Chris and Shaz stayed in it. She slowly walked towards the door, suddenly it opened.

"Hello Bols"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Survival

"Well i have to say Bols you look better than you did" She smiled at him, she couldn't take her eyes off him "Well looks like you healed up well" She smiled again "Bolly has someone cut your tongue off and sewn your mouth into a bloody smile?" She laughed and walked towards him "Come here let me have a look" She stood closer to him, he rolled her top up just enough to see her scar "Bloody hell! i did a good job. Well i could have hit my target but you fell all wrong"

"Sometimes in life you can't help which way you fall" she smiled once more "Sorry"

"What for?"

"Smiling all the time, i'm just... just so happy to see you" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly

"Bloody hell Bols do you want me to stop breathing?"

"Gene i've missed you, nothing is the same without you, Ray doesn't care anymore and we have a horrible DCI who is determined to have you sent to prison for accidentally shooting me. He doesn't believe that it was an accident. But it was wasn't it Gene?"

"Of course it was Bols, i wouldn't... i mean i couldn't... i would never..." She looked deep into his eyes, and he knew finishing that sentence was unnecessary. She hugged him again, they stood there for a while his arms were wrapped tightly around her finally she felt safe.

"Gene?" She looked at him, he looked at her "What do we do now? How do i help you?"

"I don't know Bols, thought you and your psychology might help"

"It's psycho... wait you got it right"

"What? Look any plans?"

"No Gene. I don't know what to do" She began to cry at the fear failure to save him

"Come on Bols don't go gettin all girly on me, i'm bloody relying on you to help get me out of this mess" She looked at him again, she didn't want to let him down. She knew she needed to get into Harrison's office, the only problem these days he rarely left the office. Alex needed a plan, she needed to get in and out of his office without him knowing. She needed to bring Harrison down before he brought Gene down, but would she even find anything that would help her?

As Alex pulled Gene into the small light of the moon, she saw what had happened. He was a mess, wearing the same clothes he was wearing the day everything went wrong, he was unshaven. He looked like a tramp, he was bruised and cut. Alex cried she couldn't bare to see him in this state.

"Come on now Bols don't cry. Just get me out of this mess yeah?" She nodded scared her crying would get worse if she even dared to speak. She hugged him tightly once more, then suddenly she had a plan.

She remembered the file she had found in Harrisons office, and realised that that could hold the key to bringing Harrison down, she looked at Gene beaming

"I have to go. But i'll be back." Gene slowly let her go, he trusted her. He had to, she was the one who would save him, she was the one who cared enough, was intelligent enough and would fight for him.

She ran to the car Chris looked confused

"Chris take me home i need to fetch something" he was even more confused but did as he was told.

Alex ran into the house, grabbed the file and ran back to the car "We need to go back quick!" Alex's voice was full of urgency this made Chris feel all flustered, Shaz gave him a calming look and he drove back to the lonely house.

"Gene!" Alex shouted as she ran to the door "Gene i've got it!"

"What have you got woman!"

"A file, this could be the key to bringing Harrison down before he gets you into more trouble" She looked into his eyes and smiled, she was so happy with herself and meddling.

"Right let's have a look then. Christopher! Granger! we need your help!" Chris and Shaz came running in. Gene cleared the table and they all emptied the file on to it and began reading and sorting, hoping they would find something, anything to get Harrison before he got Hunt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - The File

Chris had found a map, Shaz had found a list of local street names, Alex had found a list of times, and Gene had found a date.

Amongst all the random pieces of paper, they had found valid information. Gene's date was a week from now, Alex had the same amount of times as Shaz had street names. Chris's map was marked on all the street names, they were close together, but they couldn't see anything that really connected them.

"What is he playing at?" Alex asked confused

"Come on Bols you're the one with the psychiatry"

"Well its obvious that all this stuff we have found is connected but why? and how?" Shaz found a small envelope in the pile of random papers, she opened it and found pictures

"Ma'am, i think DCI Harrison has been keeping think from us." Shaz gave the photos to Alex, as she looked through the papers again. She found another piece of paper with date crossed out "Look all these dates have been crossed out, these have already happened, i bet those photos show what happened on these dates." Shaz was working it out, Alex began to click in too.

"He has been bombing these building, or helping someone to cover it up. This is the last date, the last location, the last time. We have to stop him" She turned to Gene "Don't you see? this is your chance, if you stop Harrison you can come back"

"Right what we bloody waiting for. I think we need a plan." they all put there heads together to organise a way of stopping the last bombing and hopefully bring Harrison down too.

The day of the bombing arrived, Alex still found it hard to believe Harrison had managed to keep this from them all. Alex, Chris and Shaz managed to sneak out not long after Harrison left, they were going to meet Gene at the rondevu point. They were going to put their plan into action, they were going to stop Harrison. Alex thought about everything that happened is that why i'm back? To save him? If i do that. Do i get to go home? If i save him can i go back to Molly? Alex hoped this was true, but part of her didn't want to leave, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, after all she was working so hard to save Gene. She didn't even know if she really wanted to go home anymore, of course she did Molly was there not here. She couldn't shake the sadness of leaving Gene again though, after all when she went home before all she though about was him.

She noticed Harrisons car "Gene, target approaching. Over"

"I see him Bols. Over"

"Chris, Shaz, go around the back, stay out of sight, we may need your cover" Chris and Shaz did as she said. They could all see everything. Harrison went into the building, five minutes later he was out again. He got into his car, but found he couldn't drive away, he began to panic. Chris had let the air out of his tires when he was inside. Harrison saw his four flat tires and began to run. Gen stepped onto his path

"Get out my way Hunt!"

"Why we in such a hurry Harrison?"

"Just move! Now!" Alex was behind him now, she shot him in the leg so he could go no further, Gene and Alex towered over him

"What have you been doing Harrison?" She asked

"We need to move now"

"We know what you have done, don't worry we have bomb squad in there now, sorting out your mess. Now why did you do it?"

"Because i had too"

"I think we've got ourselves a member of the funny handshake club here Bols" Alex cuffed Harrison

"Listen Harrison, you're going down for this. Gene is going nowhere, he did nothing wrong"

"That's where you're wrong Alex. Gene has been doing stuff wrong since he became DCI, he needs to be stopped"

"And so do you, you are more of a threat than Gene" Was her answer.

Gene helped her put him in the Quattro, he then drove Alex, Chris, Shaz and Harrison to the station.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you're enjoying this guys, thanks for all the lovely comments, i dont have a definite ending for this yet but i will have soon.

I hope you will continue to comment, all comments are appreciated and welcome :D

thanks again

Tasha

xxx

Chapter 10 - Messy times

Ray was confused, he had missed out on everything, simply because no one knew where his loyalties lay "Guv?"

"Yes Raymondo i am back, not that you gave a shit though eh?"

"What? Guv i didn't know what to do"

"You were so far up Harrison's arse... i thought you were my team"

"Guv i am..."

"No these are!" He pointed to Alex, Chris and Shaz "These saved my bloody arse, you would have gladly had me sent down, thought i could trust you Ray"

"Guv you can, i was close to Harrison, i was trying find out what he was planning, so i could bloody help you"

"Well put it this way Ray, you've got a lot of proving to do" Gene left the conversation, he walked into his office and beckoned Alex in, she followed him in.

"Are you OK?" She asked seeing that he clearly wasn't

"Oh Bols, what happening?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ray practically turned against me, you, Chris and Shaz had to go under cover and all secretive to save me, i'm beginning wonder if it was all worth it."

"Right we'll have none of that, you listen to me, Ray didn't turn against you he just... didn't know who to believe. And being secretive is all part of the fun, especially when it's to save you" She smiled flirtatiously at him, he smiled back half heartedly. "Right stand up" He looked at her

"You what?"

"You heard me. Stand up"

"Why?"

"Just do it" He did as he was told

"Right now get your coat... you've pulled" She smiled again, this time Gene smile was much happier "Come on... Luigis... me and you... alone" Gene couldn't get out the door quick enough, he grabbed her hand and they were off.

By the time everyone else from CID came to join them, Alex and Gene were already very drunk. Alex was laughing, but Gene wasn't saying anything funny, they were flirting a lot.

"You never answered me you know" Alex slurred

"When? What?" Gene also slurred

"When i asked what you would do?"

"When?" Gene was getting frustrated, he had no idea what she was talking about

"When i asked what you would do with... err... your last few seconds on earth"

"Oh yeah, when you shagged that wanker"

"You didn't have to bring that up did you?"

"True though" they both laughed and drank more wine

"You still haven't answered"

"Bolly... i can't tell you"

"Why not" their drunk state of mind was getting worse

"Because we are both too much drunk for this converstion" Gene could barely speak, Alex got a bit upset, then put her hand to her mouth

"Gene i'm going to be sick" She whispered

"Right let's get you upstairs" as he got off the chair he hit the floor. He stood up, eventually "I'm fine i promise" Alex was laughing so much she fell off her chair. They were a mess, and making a mess, Luigi rolled his eyes. They both stood up laughing, then supported each other through the door.

It took them half an hour to get to Alex's flat, which was normally a two minute journey from Luigis, but they kept falling up the stairs and all over the walls.

Alex finally opened the door and they fell into her flat, Alex found her bedroom and collapsed on the bed, Gene looked at her, wanting to join her so much. She patted the space next to her, he smiled, and collapsed next to her. She snuggled into his chest, he kissed her forehead and they both passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - The Mistake

Alex woke up with a rather large hang over, and she was cold. It was still dark. She tried to crawl into her covers but found something was stopping them from moving, she looked up and saw Gene lying next to her. Alex didn't know what to think, they were both fully clothed that was a bonus, wasn't it? She went to her drawer and pulled out a blanket, she got back onto her bed and covered herself and Gene with the cover, she then cuddled up to him once more.

Morning came, Gene woke up to find Alex at his side, he looked under the blanket and gave a sigh of relief, they were both fully clothed. He felt better knowing that they had done nothing, there was no reason for Alex to say it was a mistake. He slid out of the bed, he went and watched her TV on the sofa.

Alex turned over and the feel of the empty bed woke her up. She searched her bedroom, but Gene was nowhere to be found, she began to think last night was a dream, then she heard her TV. she got out of bed and followed the sound. To her surprise Gene was on the sofa, he turned round to meet her gaze

"Morning Bols"

"Morning" She smiled at him

"Right now you're up, i best be off"

"What's the rush?"

"Got get home, then back to CID"

"Well why did you wait until i woke up?"

"Didn't want you think i'd run out on ya" He stood up and walked up to her "See you at work" He smiled, she smiled back

"Yeah see you in a bit" He left, reluctantly.

Gene sat in his office, Alex sat at her desk, this felt right, this was right. She couldn't help but keep looking in his direction. She didn't want to, but he ended up in her bed last night for a reason, and she wanted to believe it wasn't because they were drunk. She smiled at the thought of them sharing that bed. She shook her head, she had to get these ideas out of her mind, she needed to go home to Molly. But she couldn't stop her eyes from floating up to look at him. He caught her, their eyes locked, she looked away and blushed.

Gene looked at her, he felt something inside which scared him, he couldn't stop looking at her but he had too. He couldn't have this feeling, he needed it to go away. She's outta your league Gene, get a bloody grip, was all he could keep thinking Last night was a stupid mistake, he knew he had to put all thought of Alex from his mind, he couldn't make the same mistake twice, he wouldn't.

He stood up and walked out of his office "Right i believe it's beer o'clock" at that moment a woman walked in

"Excuse me, i'm looking for DCI Hunt"

"You're looking at him love"

"Mr Hunt, please can you help me"

"Dunno love can i?" he looked around at his male colleagues, they laughed.

"My brother is missing"

"How long has he been missing?" Alex finally took the time to see this woman, and she became very bitter.

"A week. I would have come sooner, but he has been away on business, he was supposed to be back yesterday. He rang me and told me he was back yesterday morning. But no one has seen him. I'm worried sick"

"Right, come into my office" Alex's face dropped, she couldn't believe how much Gene was eye flirting with this woman, when he had previously spent the night with her.

Gene emerged from his office, along with the female. "Right Chris, Ray here is a list of the people who last saw Terry, and where they live, go and get some statements. Bolly i need you to go and do a sweep of the house, take the plonk with ya" Alex looked disappointed, she wanted some time to talk to Gene about what happened last night.

"Gene what are you going to do?"

"I'm going with the lovely Carley here, to talk to her brother's boss" Alex looked even more disappointed "Why are you all still bloody here! Mush!" Alex dragged her feet as she left.

When she and Shaz arrived at the house, Alex wasn't paying attention to the sweep, Shaz could tell, but didn't ask what was wrong, it wasn't her place. Instead Shaz worked extra hard on the sweep.

Alex couldn't take her mind off Gene, or what he might be doing with the woman now called Carley. In that instant Alex realised that Gene was treating the night before as nothing more than a mistake, this thought brought tears to Alex's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait guys been a little bit busy, hope your still enjoying, only a few more chapters until its all over =]]

Thanks for all the comments really means a lot =]

enjoy =]

Tasha xxxx

Chapter 12 - The Party

When they got back to the station, Shaz looking extra happy, because today was her birthday, and tonight was her party. Everyone in the station was invited. Alex found out that Gene had invited Carley to help her feel better about her missing brother, she accepted, which, of course, made Alex incredibly jealous.

The investigation seemed to be going well, they had plenty of leads, Gene followed them up. Strangely enough Gene had found Terry, he had been in hiding, just wanting some peace from his colleagues and family.

Carley was reunited with her brother, and promises to not annoy him as much as she had been doing. She was just grateful to have her brother back, Alex didn't like her, she didn't like the way this whole incident had been solved, like the clues were there on purpose, perfectly placed for everyone to find.

The party was beginning, everyone was in Luigi's drinking and having a good time, everyone, that is, except Alex. She was sitting at the table with Chris, Ray and Shaz, staring at Gene. Gene was sitting with Carley, drinking and laughing. They were doing everything he and Alex were doing the night before.

She was wearing the smuttiest dress she owned in attempt to attract Gene's attention. As far as she was aware, it hadn't worked. Just then like a miracle a gorgeous man walked into Luigi's and was immediately drawn to Alex, he smiled at her. Finally she had some much needed male attention, she fluttered her eyelashes and in that moment she had him.

He brought her a drink, they got talking, then they danced, they drank some more. Alex didn't even notice the eyes that would not leave her, she was too much, in the moment, as it were. She wasn't sure if this was attraction or if she just wanted to hurt Gene, either way, this man was making Alex feel like the only woman in the world.

Gene was getting irritated, and he knew he had no reason to feel this way, he didn't own Alex, she wasn't his. He couldn't help it, he walked up to the pair dancing, patted the stranger on the shoulder

"Mind if i cut in?" the man looked shocked, Alex looked doubly shocked, why now? She was quite happy and now he was ruining it.

He took her hand, then carefully placed his other on her waist, she placed her free hand on his shoulder, he pulled her in close, she whispered into his ear "What are you doing?" He whispered back

"I am saving you from another bloody thatcheright wanker"

"This is none of your business, you seemed quite happy over there with Carley" Alex tried hard not to spit her name out. "I'm looking out for her" their whispers became slightly louder

"You didn't even notice me, i mean look at what i'm wearing"

"I did notice" Alex broke away and led Gene into a quite corner, away from prying eyes

"Then why did you act like you didn't?"

"Because... i thought you might have regretted last night"

"Regretted what? We did nothing"

"Bolly i woke up in your bed, i thought you would have regretted that"

"No Gene i didn't. I thought you did"

"Well clearly there has been some kind of mix up" they laughed

"Gene, why don't we go upstairs and talk properly"

"Yeah alright Bols, i'll have go tell Carley though, not nice to just leave her. I'll meet you up there." Gene walked over to Carley, and Alex turned to go up to her room, little did she know the events of this evening would not go how she wanted them to, and one way or another someone was going to get hurt.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - A Late Discovery Changes Everything

Alex poured wine in two glasses, she placed them on the table, she then sat on the sofa and waited. And waited. And she waited for over an hour, she looked at her watch, where was Gene, he had made this suggestion so why wasn't he following it through?

By this time she had drank both glasses of wine, she sighed, she had no idea what game Gene was playing, but she didn't want to play anymore, she put the glasses in the sink and went to bed.

The next morning Alex woke up in a bigger mood than she had gone to bed in, she had not slept well, her dreams were filled with the things that might have happened if Gene had been bothered to turn up.

When she went into work she purposely changed her mood, she didn't want Gene to know he had affected her so much. When she walked into CID everyone was looking quite worried, Alex brushed this off, Gene was probably asking for too much as usual. She sat at her desk and started working through the papers that were piled high. Shaz came up to her

"Ma'am have you seen the Guv?"

"Now why would you ask me Shaz?" Alex was a bit sharp, she saw how this had hurt Shaz "I'm sorry, no i haven't seen him, he is probably with..." She couldn't bring herself to say it

"Ma'am, we don't know where she is, she vanished"

"What do you mean?"

"Well last night she watched as the Guv danced with you, i tell you Ma'am if look's could kill you would have both dropped down dead in the middle of Luigis floor... Anyway the Guv went over to her, after you left, and said something, which upset her because she started shouting. She walked off, the Guv said night to us and left, that was the last we saw of him" Alex looked confused and slightly upset, which was nothing compared to how she was feeling, Gene had kept his promise, partially, but before he could get to her, if he was coming, something or someone stopped him. This made sense seen as he wasn't in work. Now Alex joined the looks of worry.

Everyone was busy trying to find leads, Chris and Ray were searching the streets for any sign of Gene or Carley. Shaz was going through Luigis list of guests, to find anyone who might have seen anything, and Alex was in his office, looking for anything to say he had been here after he had left Luigis, she searched his desk, the draws, the cabinet, even the bin. She found nothing, which meant after leaving Luigis anything could have happened. Shaz gave her Gene's address, Alex prayed he was there passed out on the sofa or something, anything to say he was all right, if this was true she would even forgive him for not turning up, she just needed to know he was OK.

She arrived at his house, at first she couldn't get out of the car, she didn't want to go inside, she didn't to go into an empty house, typical her first time in Gene's house and he hadn't invited her. She eventually got out of the car, and gradually made her way towards the front door, she knocked, quite loudly "Gene! Are you in there?" She shouted through the door "Please tell me you are" this was said more to herself, her small prayer to God. She listened carefully at the door, she heard nothing, no answer, no grunt, not even a shuffle. She was getting more worried by the minute, where was he?

She made the decision to kick the door down, she knew Gene wouldn't be happy, but she needed to know one way or another if he was in there or not. The door went down quite easily which made Alex proud of herself, normally it takes her a few kicks. She stepped inside, the place was surprisingly tidy, but then again Gene was rarely here. It was quite homely, something else she didn't expect from Gene, but she didn't have time to admire his house, she needed to search it to find him, or anything which would tell her where he was or at least point her in the right direction.

She searched the house twice over, she looked everywhere possible, she found nothing, not even a scrap of anything to say where he might be. Alex didn't want to play this game anymore, hunting Gene wasn't fun, it wasn't fun the first time and it was less fun now. She just wanted him found and she wanted him to stay not go off and hide again, they weren't playing hide and seek. The only problem was she didn't believe Gene was hiding now, at least not without force. That was it she didn't care that she had no proof, Gene always said work off instinct, well now her instinct was telling her that Gene had been taken, Carley was missing so it could have been to do with her, especially since he was dancing with Alex in front of Carley and then he decided to split up with her. Carley needed to be found, that was the first step, find Carley, and if they are lucky, find Gene.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Hunt for the Hunt

Alex drove to the station as fast as she could, she had no evidence but she hoped someone had something by now, she needed to tell them what she believed was right, she just hoped they either believed her or had somehow managed to work it out themselves.

When Alex arrived the station looked very busy, she looked over at Gene's office, he was still missing, her heart sank. She walked over to Chris and Ray, who had returned, "Ray, Chris have you found anything?"

"Yes we did" Ray said looking proud of himself, Alex waited for him to go on "We found Carley, we followed her, i don't think she saw us... anyway she went to this big factory"

"Right, so why are you here? Did you go in?" Ray looked at Chris

"Well err no Boss err Ma'am" Alex was getting annoyed and finding it hard to stay in control of her emotions

"Why not?"

"Well because..." Chris looked at Ray he really had no idea why they didn't investigate, Ray cut in

"Because we didn't want to go in guns blazing, following your advice, we came back to get back up and possibly plan a sweep" Alex wasn't sure if this was true or not, but Ray was playing to her ego so she let it pass, and a plan was probably a good idea knowing what Chris and Ray are like under pressure, especially alone and under pressure. She got the flip chart out and found a marker pen, everyone sat around and they began the discussion.

Alex drew out a plan, they figured Carley needed at least one person to help her, so they planned for three people at the most, Carley and possibly two men, it would probably take to men to affect Gene, Alex, Chris and Ray would enter the factory from the back, and uniform would stay outside in case backup was needed. They were ready.

Alex, Chris and Ray carefully crept into the factory rear, uniform were close, but not close enough to be seen. Chris and Ray were Alex's back up, she searched for Gene, they kept and eye out for Carley or her accomplices. As they entered, the three of had a very big shock.

"Twelve, how did we miss this?" Alex whispered angrily

"We saw Carley go in, no one else" Ray whispered in defense, they were worried now, there was not just Carley and two others, there was Carley and twelve others. Even uniform wouldn't cover this, they were in a very dangerous situation, but it was too late to back out now, Alex refused to leave until they made sure Gene was either here or not. Chris looked like he was going to throw up, he had got himself in a right state, Alex was trying to keep him calm, Ray was trying to keep his eyes on the thirteen threats.

This was bad, this was very bad, Alex had radioed uniform to move into position, he had informed them of the situation and told them not to radio back or it blow the little cover she, Chris and Ray had. Chris had calmed down a little bit and was now helping Ray watch the thirteen people, Alex was thinking, she was trying to find a way around this. Uniform were waiting for instructions, Chris and Ray were looking for any pattern which might lead them to Gene, Alex was still thinking, she didn't know what to do. Then Chris saw it, he saw Carley walk to one particular corner a few times, but this time he saw her talking as she walked, he tapped Alex's shoulder and pointed. Alex looked around to find a way of getting to the corner "Cover me" she said to Chris and Ray "Uniform go go go" She whispered down the radio, she checked to make sure none of the thirteen people were around and she ran to the stairs that she had noticed, she ran up them, they led her straight to the corner, and like some miracle there he was Gene was tied up. By this time Chris, Ray and uniform were all firing and the thirteen, who were firing back. Alex ran back down the stairs and carefully ran to Gene, as she got closer she saw the mess of his face, and the blood on his shirt, "What have they done to you?" She asked him

"Sorry Bols"

"What for?"

"Not turning up"

"It's alright looks like you were a bit tied up" They gave a slight laugh, she quickly untied him, and before helping him up, she tried to find out if anything was broken, he took her hands

"Stop it, just get me out of here and get my bloody team out of here, if you make it worse i promise i'll forgive you" She looked into his eyes and saw how scared he was, but this wasn't fear for his own life, it was fear for the lives of his team. She took his arm and placed it around her shoulders, she helped him off the floor, she could see he was in pain, but he wouldn't let her stop.

After what seemed like hours Alex got Gene into the car, made a call for an ambulance, she then ran back towards the factory, just as she reached the door Carley came running out, Alex ran after her, she pushed her legs forward, she kept pushing, they were hurting so much but she wouldn't give up, finally she reached Carley and pulled her to the floor "You're bloody nicked!" She shouted as she cuffed the women who had ruined quite a lot just lately. She walked Carley back to the cars, to her surprise the other twelve people had also been cuffed, uniform had sent for a van so they could transport everyone to the station. Alex smiled she was happy with what had been accomplished, she looked around and the smile soon left her face, she ran to Gene, still sitting in the car, "Have you seen Chris or Ray come out yet" She asked him, quite out of breath.

"No Bols i was about go in there and have a look"

"No! Stay there i'll go"

"Bols..."

"I said i'll go" and before Gene could comment she had run off.

She walked towards the factory, panic filling her. as she entered she found Chris on the floor and Ray next to him, she ran over to them "Chris! Ray! Are you OK?"

"We've been shot!" Chris shouted back, Alex reached them, she saw they had both been shot, Chris had been shot in his leg and Ray had been shot on the edge of his chest, it looked like it had just caught him, hopefully it hadn't done any serious damage

"Wait here i'll be right back" She ran outside to fetch the ambulance men. They had both Chris and Ray on stretchers and took them and Gene to the hospital. Alex promised Gene she would close the case then she would be straight up to them.


	15. Chapter 15

This is the final chapter guys, some of you have waited far too long for this and im so sorry, hope it was worth it  
Thanks for all the lovely comments

Tasha xxx

Chapter 15 - A Case Well and Truly Closed

Alex walked into the interview room, and was met by a familiar face "Carley, how unpleasant to see you" Carley gave a sarcastic smile, which Alex returned but softened her sarcasm. "Now care to tell me what the hell you think you were playing at?"

"No comment"

"Oh we can play this game all night, what's wrong Carley? Eh, scared of rejection, is that it? You were angry because DCI Hunt rejected you"

"No comment"

"Yes i think it was, you were scared and angry because he rejected you, he didn't want you, and you couldn't deal with that could you?" Carley slammed her hands on the table and jumped to her feet, Alex copied this action

"I was angry because he chose you! You don't even care about him!"

"And you don't even know him!" Alex was getting more than angry, she was losing control of herself, words were flowing out of her mouth before she could stop them. This girl had done what Alex had tried to do first, break.

"I know him a lot better than you" Carley smiled sarcastically again, Alex was furious, she stormed out of the room.

"Viv, put that woman in a cell and keep her there, she has been charged with kidnapping the Guv" Viv nodded, he looked worried

"Err Ma'am are you alright?"

"I will be Viv, just make sure she doesn't get away" He nodded and did as he was told. Alex took a long walk, then suddenly she knew where she needed to be.

Alex went straight to the hospital, she found out where Gene was, and she went to him

"Did you sleep with her?" Alex's anger was still flowing

"What the bloody..."

"Answer the question"

"Did i sleep with who?"

"CARLEY!" Alex broke, she screamed at him, the fell in a fit of tears. Gene got off his bed and put his arm around her, he leaned his head to her ear

"No Bolly i didn't" He placed his hand under her chin and slowly moved her face around so she was looking at him, their eyes met "I didn't even want to Bols" She was still crying, Gene took his other hand and wiped her tear away "I couldn't do it Bolly, it's all your fault" She laughed slightly

"Why is it my fault?"

"Because you're here and well because you're here" Alex had no idea what he was getting at, but she couldn't stop the smile from forming

"Gene i have no idea what you mean" She laughed again, he rolled his eyes, and pulled her slowly towards him, they were both locked in the moment, their hearts were racing. They closed their eyes, and leaned further in. There lips met, Alex thought she was actually in heaven, it was the most amazing feeling in the world, her stomach was turning and she didn't care, Gene's was doing the same.

Their kiss seemed to last a lifetime, neither wanted to break away, but eventually they had to, in order to breathe. Alex looked into Gene's eyes, they both smiled softly at one another "That's the reason Bols" Gene finally said, Alex smiled

"Thank you" Gene took her hand, and held it tightly

"Don't need to thank me, i never wanted her, now what about that ponse twat you were with?" Alex kissed him again

"It's you Gene, it's only ever been you" They smiled again. Their perfect moment.

Gene, Chris and Ray were out of hospital in no time, Carley and her family were in prison, everything was well again. Ray had proven his loyalty to Gene. Chris and Shaz were happy, and finally so were Alex and Gene. They all knew their perfect moment wouldn't last long, but it didn't matter because it was only perfect when they were clearing London's streets of scum.


End file.
